Description: The aims of Core B are the recruitment of appropriate SCI and MS patients for the intravesical RTX trial in Project 4, bladder imaging for the four Projects, and collection of urine needed for Project 3. Dr. Rajiv Dhir of the Department of Pathology will be the Principal Investigator of Core B. Dr. Dhir has extensive experience with clinical and basic research. As part of his responsibility, he will oversee the proper scientific handling of patient specimens with proper informed consent, maintenance of patient confidentiality and adherence to proper medical research ethics. The Tissue Resource and Morphology Core at the University of Pittsburgh is also a part of this Core. It will be responsible for the storage and handling of bladder tissues and urine to be obtained form the SCI patients. Their main tasks include: biological material collection, banking, and processing; data collection; histology and morphology support; and quantitative image analysis and morphometry. Additionally, three institutions that will aid the Program Project by patient recruitment and other services are: The University of Pittsburgh Medical Center SCI Center (John Horton, M.D., Principal Investigator and Director of SCI Program); The University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Multiple Sclerosis Center (Rock Heyman, M.D., Principal Investigator); and Harmarville Rehabilitation Hospital SCI Center (Gilbert Brenes, M.D., Principal Investigator).